


A Game of chess

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batcave, Board Games, Bunker, Chess, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 08, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Hey, Sam. How about a game of chess?" What surprised Sam was not that Dean wanted to play chess...it was that Dean kicked his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of chess

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сыграем в шахматы?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136137) by [Wincent_Cester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester), [Маленькая сосна (Small_pine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_pine/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%B0)



> Fandom Level entry: surprises

Sam made another entry in the archive and shut the book. It was interesting but nothing that was of any use for them at the moment. He grabbed the next book and read the title: "Rituals for Druids, the magical properties of Stonehenge". Handwritten, a few centuries old, the tone made it sound like the writer was a Druid himself. He would check the entry and put it to the books he wanted to read but didn't have the time for. Honestly, most of the books in the library belonged in that category.  
A theatrically loud sigh.  
Sam decided against looking up at his brother. Dean was bored. And a bored Dean was a fidgety Dean. It didn't really help that he couldn't just put him in front of the TV with them not having one and Sam needing the laptop himself for the database he was putting together for the library. He added a mental note that they needed  a TV and a second laptop again.  
"Hey, Sam. How about a game of chess?" Dean sorted the chess set and poured them both a coffee.  
Perhaps a break was not such a bad idea. He didn't want to admit it to himself but his eyes burned from the tiny letters. Bonus, it gave Dean something to do that didn't include fattening up his brother. Not that Sam didn't enjoy every single meal Dean cooked.  
It had been a while since he played but he had always been a passable player. The last time Dean had played had been at Pastor Jim's and Dean was still in the single digits. Which made the thing more than just a bit unfair. "I don't know, chess? How about some other game. I'm sure there is a deck of cards somewhere."  
Dean's eyebrow rised. "Are you too chicken to play chess with me?"  
It didn't matter that they were both grown-ups, bad-ass hunters and had survived an apocalypse, there were things you couldn't accuse a guy of and expect a rational reaction. Like saying he was chicken. In seconds, thousands of years of evolution were forgotten.  
"I show you chess. You want to bet on it?" Oh yes, Dean would go down.  
The only question was, what could they play for? Dean was already the one manning the kitchen. With Sam only marginally better than his father he wanted to keep it like that. Money didn't mean anything between them, not the way they lived. Choice of music for the next month?  
"Strip chess, a pair of socks counts as one garment." A wide smile. "Or are you afraid of showing me your garters, Sammy? It's Okay, I won't think any less of you for it."  
Oh, Dean was practically begging to get trounced. Sam would so enjoy that. "Deal."

* * *

The MoL bunker was perhaps the best place they had ever lived. No draft anywhere, no mold, constant room temperature, it was perfect. Even without him being cold he didn't feel comfortable sitting there in his underwear. Or seeing his brother who hadn't lost a single bit of clothing.  
How could he have been so stupid, chess was a strategy game. Who in their family had a knack for strategy? Yes, he often ignored it because he wanted faster results but his brother could plan with the best of them.  
Sam moved his rook to safe his queen. Dean didn't even think before he made his next move. "Check."  
Sam needed a moment till he even saw the trap he fell in and groaned.  
"Dean, what do you think of checkers?"


End file.
